1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic image print system, a photographic image printer, and a computer-readable recording medium having a photographic image print program stored thereon, wherein a digital photographic image captured by a digital still camera is printed.
2. Background
Printing of pictures photographed by an ordinary camera through use of a silver film has conventionally been carried out according to one of the following three primary methods. (1) Users bring exposed rolls of film to shops such as convenience stores. The rolls of film are then collected in a central laboratory for development and printing, and prints thereof are delivered to the shops. (2) An exposed roll of film is developed and printed at a photo shop (mini-laboratory) having dedicated equipment. (3) The user uses a camera which can produce a photograph substantially simultaneous with photography of an object.
According to methods (1) and (2), the user must bring a roll of film to a shop, and a period of time lapses until photographs of the film are printed. If the user desires extra copies of a photograph, he must produce prints of all pictures, reviews the prints, and ask the shop to produce extra copies of certain prints. According to method (3), extra copies of a photograph cannot be produced, and the cost per print is high. Further, the photograph produced according to method (3) is inferior in picture quality to methods (1) and (2).
It is also conceivable that the user himself owns dedicated equipment such as that described in connection with (2). Such equipment involves wet processing, wherein a photographic print paper exposed to light that has passed through a film is fed so as to pass through a development liquid, a fixing liquid, and a cleansing liquid. Since the equipment is bulky and expensive, individuals and small-scale business establishments rarely own such equipment.
Recently, a digital still cameraxe2x80x94which converts light collected by a lens into digital data by means of an optical sensor, such as a charge-coupled device, and stores the digital data on a storage mediumxe2x80x94has become inexpensive, of improved quality, and widely pervasive. The digital still camera is connected to a personal computer (hereinafter referred to simply as a xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d) by way of a cable or infrared communications means. Photographic data stored in the digital still camera are transferred to the PC, where the PC can acquire the photographic data. In some digital still cameras, photographic data are stored in a memory card which can be removed from the camera body. The memory card is inserted into a card slot incorporated in the PC or attached to the outside of the PC, directly or by way of an adapter, to thereby enable the PC to acquire photographic data. A sublimation type printer or an ink-jet type printer is connected to the PC that has acquired the photographic data, whereby photographs can be inexpensively produced at a small-scale business establishment or in the home.
However, in the case where a picture is printed while the PC is connected to the printer, image processing software, which has conventionally been employed, is usually used. Before printing of a picture, there must be performed complicated operations: i.e., designation of the address of the file containing photographic image data desired to be printed; opening of the film; entry of an instruction byway of a keyboard, and selection of a menu from pull-down menus. If a plurality of photographic images are to be printed, substantially identical operations must be repeated for each image.
Against the above-described backdrop, there exists demand for printing, through a simple operation, pictures photographed by a digital still camera,. Further, there also exists demand for printing pictures without involvement of repetitions of identical operations; i.e., simplification of printing operation.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the foregoing problems, and the object of the present invention is to provide a photographic image print system, a photographic image printer, and a computer-readable storage medium having a photographic image print program stored thereon, which enable selection and printing of pictures through simple operation. Another object of the present invention is to provide a photographic image print system, a photographic image printer, and a computer-readable storage medium having a photographic image print program stored thereon, which enable printing of pictures through simplified operation.
To achieve the objects, the present invention provides a photographic image print system comprising:
a reading section for reading photographic image data from a storage medium having photographic image data stored thereon;
an input section which enables pressing of an arbitrary position on a screen displayed on the display section;
a print section for printing pictures;
means for displaying, on the display section, a processing selection screen on which a plurality of processing selection buttons are displayed;
means for selecting processing by pressing of a processing selection button on the input section;
means for displaying a plurality of processing selection screens in predetermined sequence; and
means for designating omission of display of at least one of the plurality of processing selection screens. Since it is possible to designate omission of display of at least one of the plurality of processing section screens, the user""s operation is simplified.
Preferably, the photographic image print system comprises means for setting beforehand data to be selected on a plurality of processing selection screens. Since data to be selected are set beforehand on the processing selection screen, the necessity for repetitions of identical processing is eliminated when identical operation is continuously performed, thus simplifying operation.
Preferably, the photographic image print system provides, on the processing selection screen, at least choices of pictures to be printed, choices about the number of prints to be produced, and choices about the size of prints to be produced. For instance, so long as the print system is set beforehand such that single prints of all pictures are to be printed in predetermined sizes, predetermined pictures can be printed without involvement of selection on the processing selection screen, thus simplifying the photographic image printing operation.
In addition to the previously-described configurations, other best modes or modifications evident from the drawings may be applied to the photographic image print system according to the present invention.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a photographic image printer including a reading section for reading photographic image data from a storage medium having photographic image data stored thereon, a print section for printing a picture, and an input section for directing the details of processing, wherein
when an instruction is input by way of predetermined input means of the input section, a predetermined picture stored in the storage medium is printed. Since a picture to be printed is determined by means of the input means used for directing a print operation, the picture can be printed through simple operation. Further, the user""s print operation can be simplified.
Preferably, the predetermined input means corresponds to first input means for directing printing of all pictures stored in the storage medium. Since all the pictures can be printed by means of a direction input by way of the first input means, pictures can be printed through simple operation. Further, operation for printing a picture can be simplified.
Preferably, the predetermined input means further comprises second input means for directing printing of index images corresponding to the pictures stored in the storage medium. Since index images can be printed by means of a direction input by way of the second input means, index images can be printed through simple operation. Further, operation for printing index images can be simplified.
In addition to the previously-described configurations, other best modes or modifications evident from the drawings may be applied to the photographic image printer according to the present invention.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer-readable storage medium having a photographic image print program stored thereon, the program comprising:
a procedure for reading photographic image data from a storage medium in which photographic image data are stored;
a procedure for detecting a position on the screen of the display section pressed by way of an input section;
a procedure for printing the photographic image;
a procedure for displaying, on a display section, a processing selection screen on which a plurality of processing selection buttons are to be displayed;
a procedure for selecting the processing corresponding to the processing selection button pressed by way of the input section;
a procedure for displaying a plurality of processing selection screens in predetermined sequence; and
a procedure for designating omission of display of at least one of the plurality of processing selection screens. Since the program can be set that display of at least one of the processing selection screens can be omitted, operation can be simplified.
Preferably, the storage medium includes a procedure for setting, beforehand, data to be selected on the plurality of processing selection screens. A necessity for repetitions of identical selection is eliminated when identical operation is continuously performed, thus simplifying operation.
Preferably, the processing selection screen provides at least choices of pictures to be printed, choices about selection of the number of prints, and choices about the size of prints. For instance, so long as the program is set beforehand such that single prints of all the pictures are to be printed in predetermined size, predetermined images can be printed without involvement of selection of the processing selection screens, thus simplifying a photographic image printing operation.
In addition to the previously-described configurations, other best modes or modifications evident from the drawings may be applied to the computer-readable storage medium having a photographic image print program stored thereon.